Many devices and applications require a component, such as a sensor or other electronic device, to be mounted or affixed to a brittle material, such as a ceramic, glass, or crystalline material. Typically, a metal layer is deposited on the brittle material using a suitable process, such as vapor deposition, and the component is then soldered or brazed to the metallization layer. Differences in coefficients of thermal expansion can give rise to stresses that can damage the joint or otherwise shorten its lifetime. Providing an improved joint between a component and a brittle material would provide an important advance to many industries.